If You Won't I Will
by Woodsmaster
Summary: Hiei comites sucide. R&R Woodsmaster.
1. The letter in the from of a poem

Hiei was sitting on Kurama's windowsill. He had just put a letter in the from of a poem on the fox's desk. Smriking at the letter he left.  
  
Kurama got home from school glad that it was friday. Going up to his room. He got ready to do the little homework he had. When he noticed the folded up pice of paper on his desk. Opening it he read:  
  
If You Won't I Will  
  
Would you take the knife?  
  
Would you take the bullet?  
  
I would.  
  
Would you take the pain?  
  
Would you take the tears?  
  
I would.  
  
Would you take the sorrow?  
  
Would you take the anger?  
  
I would.  
  
I'd take the knife.  
  
I'd take the bullet,  
  
I'd take the pain,  
  
I'd take the tears,  
  
I'd take the sorrow,  
  
I'd take the anger.  
  
Wound you?  
  
I know I would but would you?  
Hiei  
  
Kurama stared at the poem he know what it meant. Hiei was giving up on living, he was going to kill himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There. There's the frist chapter hope you like it this story's porably going to be about 3 to 4 chapters long.  
Woodsmaster 


	2. Hiei

Thank you for the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kurama knowing he wouldn't find Hiei. Wrote Hiei a poem letter back. Know Hiei wound never get it because if Hiei wanted to be dead he would already be dead.  
  
************************************************************************  
Hiei sat in a tree about a mile from Kurama's house. His sword in hand he readied himself for death, a death by his own hands. Slowly ever so slowly he put the blade so the point rested in front of his heart. Taking a deep breath for he know it would be his last he plunged the blade through his heart.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kurama woke with a start. (He'd done it he'd really done it, he'd killed himself.) Kurama know for sure Hiei was dead burst into tears for the fire demon he'd loved like a brother.  
  
I Would Now That I Know  
  
You asked me that night.  
  
If I'd take the knife?  
  
If I'd take the bullet?  
  
If I'd take the pain?  
  
If I'd take the tears?  
  
If I'd take the sorrow?  
  
If I'd take the anger?  
  
I said I didn't know.  
  
But I do now.  
  
For now you're gone.  
  
Gone from this world.  
  
Forevermore.  
  
For you took your life and left it all.  
  
And I cried as you died.  
  
My tears falling to the ground.  
  
As the rain started falling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well that it for this chapter. PLZ Review.  
Woodsmaster 


	3. Kuwabara's poem

Thanks for all the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke was sound asleep and would have stayed asleep if Botan hadn't woken him up. "What you want? Do you know what time it is? You better have a good reason for waking me up?" Yusuke snapped.  
" I do. Hiei's life energy vanished." Botan said softly.  
" WHAT!!! What are you standing there for go get Kuwabara and Kurama." Yusuke yelled.  
" All right meet you at the temple." Botan said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After dragging a half asleep Kuwabara from his bed and a sobbing Kurama from his house Botan finally made it to the temple.  
" Kurama what's wrong." Yukina asked.  
" I don't want to talk about it." Kurama said sobbing.  
" Kuwabara what are you doing?" Yusuke asked suddenly.  
" Writing something." Kuwabara answered.  
" Whatever. Botan explain what you said earlier. " Yusuke said.  
" Hiei." Botan began she never got to finish because Kurama interloped her.  
" He's gone and he's not coming back." Kurama said sharply.  
Kurama looked at everyone's stunned faces as he once again read the poem he'd written an hour after Hiei died.  
  
Tears  
  
Rain, rain falling from the sky.  
  
Like a thousand angels crying.  
  
Crying tears of joy.  
  
Tears of pain.  
  
Tears of happiness and sorrow.  
  
Rain falling from the sky.  
  
Like a thousand angels crying.  
  
Their tears falling like rain.  
  
Like the way I cried.  
  
When I lost you that night.  
  
" Kuwabara what are you writing." Yusuke asked.  
" A poem I saw in my dream." Kuwabara answered.  
" Let's see it." Yusuke said.  
" Ok." Kuwabara said and handed the slip of paper to him. Yusuke looked at than started to read it out loud.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what Kuwabara wrote.  
Woodsmaster 


	4. The poem

Thank you for all the reviews. Hiei's Firefly, I know what you mean about not writing poems but there's a reason behind Kuwabara writing the poem. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Yusuke wait before you start reading that, Kuwabara I'd for one would like to know why you were writing it." Botan asked.  
" Ah well ah Hiei told me to in the dream I had right before you woke me up." Kuwabara said in a rush  
" He told you to." Kurama said between his sobs. Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara were all crying but not as drastically they were trying to hide it.  
"Yes. He told me to write down what he said when I woke up so that's what I just did."  
  
Tears In Your Eyes  
  
Seeing the tears in your eyes.  
  
I know how much you hate goodbyes.  
  
But there's nothing I can do.  
  
For I know I have to go.  
  
You're hiding it so well.  
  
Someone would have to truly know you to tell.  
  
Even thou you hide the tears.  
  
I can see them in your eyes.  
  
I know how much you hate goodbyes.  
  
Don't cry all night.  
  
It will all be all right.  
  
For we will meet again.  
  
Until then.  
  
We'll keep in touch with each other.  
  
You say your fine now that you know we'll keep in touch with each other.  
  
Still I see the tears in your eyes.  
  
I know how much you hate goodbyes.  
  
" What is this supposed to mean?" Yusuke said looking at Kuwabara.  
" How the heck am I supposed to know." Kuwabara said.  
" You wrote it didn't you baka." Yusuke said. By now the fact that Hiei was really gone had hit the team and everyone was crying silently.  
" I didn't write it. Hiei told me to write it down when I woke up so I did. He wrote it." Kuwabara spat. The rest of the group seemed to finally understand that Hiei had come to Kuwabara in a dream and told him to write down the poem that he no longer could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Good they understand now. I can leave and come back in a couple of mouths changed and tell Yukina I'm her brother.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it. It done unless you my reviewers think I should make more.  
Woodsmaster 


	5. Voices

Thank you for all the reviews. You my reviewers said to continue this so I will here's the next chapter.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Who was that for?" Yusuke asked.  
" All of you. " A eerily voice said.  
" Yusuke I'm getting that tickly feeling." Kuwabara said.  
" Hn. You should be getting your little feeling baka. " The voice said.  
" Who are you?" Yukina said softly a little sacred.  
" Don't be sacred. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't dare. I'm sorry but I can't state my name here. " The voice said.  
" Where are you? " Yusuke asked.  
" Hn. I'm not going to tell you that for if I do you'll find me and you can't find me yet." The voice answered.  
" Why can't we find you?" Botan asked.  
" For I have to make sure certain people believe I'm dead before you do." The voice said.  
" Who do you want to think your dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
" A demon who made me promise something to get something I needed so I could find someone." The voice said.  
" Promise what to get what so you could find who?" Kuwabara said.  
" I promised I'd never tell the person who I was if I found them." The voice said.  
" Ok that what you promised but that doesn't tell us what you got if you got it or who the someone is?" Yusuke said.  
" What I got is not for you to know and who I found is still looking for me." The voice said.  
" Stop talking in riddles." Kuwabara said.  
" Hmm. I know what you got, who you got it from, why you got it and who you were looking for but now have found even thou she is looking for you and you see her every day you can't tell her who you are because if you do what you got to find her will kill you." Kurama said.  
" Kurama what and who are you talking about." Yusuke said.  
" I'm talking about the Jagan and Yukina's brother." Kurama said.  
" You know mine brother, please tell me where he is. Please." Yukina said.  
" I wish I could but if you find out the man who put in the Jagan believes your brother is dead I can not say a thing." Kurama said.  
" Fox you should be careful about what you say. For now I know the little demon isn't dead yet but he will be and you will find for I can guarantee you will hear his screams from here." A new voice said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review and if anyone knows who put Hiei jagan in please tell me please. I'll update soon I promise.  
Woodsmaster 


	6. Yukina

Thank you for the reviews and for the name.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Kurama what dose he mean and who is he?" Kuwabara asked.  
" He means Hiei isn't dead yet and that he's going to have the Jagan kill him God that's going to hurt. Shigure is who that was he's the one who implanted the Jagan in the first place and made Hiei swear not to tell his sister he's her brother and if he ever did Shigure would have the Jagan kill him." Kurama said.  
" But he didn't tell his sister he's her brother." Yusuke said.  
" No he didn't that why he staged his own death so that Shigure would think he's already dead so that he could tell his sister he's her brother." Kurama said.  
" But he stabbed himself in the heart Kurama how could he still be alive?" Botan said.  
" His soul wasn't in his body when the sword steak his heart." Kurama said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiei's soul had just returned to his body and he had pulled his sword out of his heart witch healed on its own for it was never truly injured. Hiei stood ready to go tell Yukina when the pain hit him hard. Hiei fell to his knees his Jagan burning. Pain laced through his head as he tried to stand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina jumped to their feet. " Hiei " Kurama called then ran off. Yusuke and Kuwabara took off after him. Well Yukina sat back down hoping that the boys would get to Hiei and bring him back in time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Kurama reached Hiei, he was laying on the ground twitching. Suddenly Hiei sat straight up he didn't even seem to notice Kurama his eyes wide open. Pain laced through his head once again. The pain was unbearable he screamed, tears rolling slowly down his checks turning to tear gems.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were almost to the two demons when they heard a scream from behind them. "Yukina!" They both yelled as they whipped around and ran back to the temple, to find Yukina lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That it are this chapter. Hope you like. Please review.  
Woodsmaster 


	7. Youko

Thank you for all the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kuwabara ran to Yukina. (If I ever find out who did this I'll kill them) Yusuke stared trying to take all of it in. (How? How did this happen?) "Shigure. You better start running but you won't get far before I cut out your throat." A dark merciless voice yelled from the doorway. Yusuke and Kuwabara spun around to see Youko standing there carrying Hiei in his arms. Youko walked into the room and lie Hiei down on one of the two couches, then pick Yukina up and lie her down on the other one turned and left.  
"Yusuke. Was Youko just carrying Hiei?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
" Yes baka that one of the things that's confusing me." Yusuke answered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko enraged that Shigure had and still was hurting his soul mate then went after his mate's sister was going to find Shigure and cut out his throat. Catching up to Shigure Youko anger grow.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Mmmmm." Hiei moaned as he woke still in pain but to worried about his sister to care for both he and Youko had heard her scream and had come running to find out why, but Hiei had passed out from a extremely large blast of pain from his Jagan. Looking over at the other couch he saw Yukina deathly pale her breathing labored.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Will Youko kill Shigure? , Will the Jagan kill Hiei? , And what will happen to Yukina? , Will she live or die? Review and I might put the next chapter up and someone who is reading this please read Anything For You one of my other stories. I swear it's good.  
Woodsmaster 


	8. Yukina's story

Thank you for all the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yukina slowly opened her eyes to see Hiei leaning over a hint of worry in his eyes. "Hiei?" she said weakly.  
" Shhh. Don't move. Where are you hurt? " Hiei asked.  
" I think my right arm is broken and my left leg." Yukina answered.  
" All right. I'm going to try something, but your have to show me how. " Hiei said.  
" What are you going to try?" Yukina asked.  
" To heal you. " Hiei answered.  
" How will I show you how to heal me?" Yukina asked.  
" You just need to do what you would do if one if us was hurt and I'll do the same." Hiei said.  
" K. You mean use my power." Yukina said.  
" Yes. " Hiei said.  
" I'll do my best." Yukina said. Then she did and Hiei followed her use the link between them. After about ten minutes Hiei had healed Yukina. Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in to the room to see Yukina slowly sit up. Hiei leaned against the couch where Yukina was sitting, taking slow breathes.  
" Hiei are you ok?" Yusuke asked.  
" Fine." Hiei answered.  
" Yukina what happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
" A man came into the room after you guys left to find Kurama and he looked at me and said, " So you are the sister he wanted so much to protect. I can see why, but he won't be protecting you any longer." Then he grabbed me and throws me into the wall that's how I broke my arm but he didn't stop there he pick up that end table." She said pointing to it. " Then smashed it over my leg really hard, he repeatedly hit me with the pieces. He broke my leg after he smashed the legs of the table on it repeatedly." Yukina said softly. Hiei pushed himself to his feet only to almost black out from pain. " If Youko don't get to him first he'll be wishing he never dared to touch you." He said almost to himself but either way his message was clear Shigure would die a vary painful death even if it cost Hiei his life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well now you know what happened to Yukina, but what about Shigure. Did Youko find him yet or will Hiei find him first and what will happen if he did. Please review.  
Woodsmaster 


	9. Youko's captured

Thanks for all the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko made his way into the meadow where he sensed Shigure. Youko had no idea that Shigure wasn't the one he had to worry about the one he had to worry about was the one behind Shigure, Yomi. Yomi had his men surround a meadow; Shigure's job was to lead the fox into the meadow, so that Yomi's men could catch Youko. For Yomi wanted the fox back.  
Youko reaching the middle of the meadow heard a voice speaking from ahead of him. " Well little fox so we finally meet. " It was then the Yomi's men attached quickly bring the surprised fox to the ground and binding him in chains. Shigure watch as Yomi's men brought down and bound the fox with iron, then dragged him to the nearest portal to the Makai.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Hiei?" Kuwabara said.  
" What?" Hiei snapped.  
" Aren't you dead?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
" No but I will be." Hiei said then disappeared.  
Yukina sat there staring at where her brother sat just a second ago. (Hiei. You're hurt. You should have stayed here. You're in no condition to fight. )  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Youko struggled against the binds that held him. He knew where these men were taking him and he didn't want to go back. Back to where he was powerless to protect himself. He knew Yomi would use him as in example. He knew Yomi wound beat him into submission, and make sure he was to hurt, to terrified, to try to escape.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's where I'm going to leave you for now. Please review.  
Woodsmaster 


	10. What now?

Thanks for all the reviews.  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiei followed Youko trail straight into the meadow where Youko was kidnapped. Shigure watched as Hiei looked around. " You better just give up your not going to find the fox here. He's at Yomi's by now. " Shigure said.  
" What do you mean?" Hiei snapped.  
What I mean is Yomi was behind this whole thing. I only had to lure the fox here so Yomi men could catch him and keep you out of the way." Shigure said.  
" Yomi kidnapped Youko and you hurt Yukina to keep me out of the way." Hiei said.  
" Not to mention that the Jagan is slowly killing you." Shigure said. It was then that the jagan suddenly sent a wave of pain through Hiei skull, wincing Hiei tried to ignore the pain but it just slowly increased. Hiei turned and ran back toward the temple knowing he had to get to Yukina. If she didn't ebb the pain he wouldn't be able to help Youko and even if he couldn't hopefully Yusuke and Kuwabara could he had to get back Youko life depended on him getting to the temple and getting help to him. ************************************************************************  
  
Youko was lead into Yomi throne room by two guards. Yomi sat on his throne watching as the kitsune struggled; with a nod of his head the guards drug Youko into the courtyard. All the Yomi prisoners were there. They're to watch the fox's punishment. Yomi's guards bond Youko to a pillar. Yomi walked up to him his whip in his hand.  
  
**Flashback to Youko's childhood****  
  
Oh no. Master Yomi is opening the door to our cell. Did I tell you we live in a cell? No. Well we do. Master Yomi inside now I wonder what he's going to do today. He's picking me up. I can hear Daddy telling him to put me down or else. Daddy please be quiet if you do maybe he'll just put me back down. Oh no he's pulled out his whip; he's going to hurt you Daddy please be quiet. Daddy please quit fighting Master Yomi if you just lay down he'd stop hurting you. Daddy you're bleeding. Mommy do something you got to help Daddy. Master Yomi had put me down and was hurting Daddy real bad. Daddy was covered in blood. Mommy was crying and me I'm standing there in fear staring at all three of them. Master Yomi finally leaves, Mommy runs over to Daddy tears in her eyes. "FireFox" I hear Mommy whisper. FireFox is Daddy's name. Icicle is Mommy's name. Mommy is cleaning Daddy wounds.  
. Master Yomi comes into the room I'm in he's got his whip still in hand. What is he going to do? I want Mommy. Master Yomi suddenly raised his whip. Pure terror filled my eyes as watched the whip curl back then come flying toward me. Master Yomi's whip came lashing down cruel spiked end cutting into the flash of mine back. Rose red blood trickled from the wound. Pain laced through my back as the whip came down again and again, over and over. Blood, life's blood began to puddle on the ground. My eyes began to fill with tears, tears I refuse to cry. I'm strong; I'm strong like Daddy. I won't cry, I won't, I'm strong and brave just like Daddy I won't cry.  
  
**End of flashback*****  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I know I used some of Through A Child's Eyes but I thought Youko would be thinking about what Yomi did to him and his Father with the whip when he saw it and wondered what Yomi was going to do this time with it. Please review.  
Woodsmaster 


	11. Blinded

Thank you for all the reviews. * * Mind speech  
Woodsmaster  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yusuke Kuwabara, and Yukina were all talking. Kuwabara suddenly stiffened. " What's up?" Yusuke asked.  
" It Hiei his ki just dropped." Kuwabara answered.  
" How much?" Yukina asked worriedly  
" A lot. " Kuwabara said.  
" Where is he?" Yusuke asked.  
" About a mile away." Kuwabara answered.  
" Let's go." Yusuke said getting up and walking to the doorway, " Yukina I think you'd be safer coming with us." Yukina nodded and walked over to Yusuke followed by Kuwabara.  
* Yusuke wait I'm almost to you please wait. *  
* Who. *  
* Botan. I have a tape from Koenma that you have to watch. *  
Botan flew down to where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina were. She had Hiei with her. " Why Hiei with you he isn't is he? " Yusuke said.  
" No he called me telepathically. " Botan said. Then all five of them turned and headed back to the temple. Kuwabara put the tape in as everyone sit down to watch it.  
Koenma came on the screen. " OK none of you are going to like this and I sure don't I've seen it. This tape is being taped as we speck. I know that sounds weird but it is it a magic tape set that tapes as you watch. So if someone were taping something on one of the tapes it would appear on the other. " Koenma said before disappearing and the screen going black.  
" Ok was that the whole thing." Kuwabara said as the flashed and showed Kurama in his Youko from tied to a pillar bleed from many deep cuts. " What happened to him?" Kuwabara said.  
Hiei eyes darkened, " Yomi you are going to regret that you ever hurt him." Hiei sneered.  
On the screen Youko glared. " Well little fox dose it hurt yet. I don't think it dose because you haven't screamed yet but you will, I can promise you that." Yomi said as he as he came into view with a red hot metal rod. Youko's eyes widened. Yomi raised the rod so it was even with the fox's right eye. "You made me blind so I'm going to make you blind." Yomi hissed as he put the rod to Youko's eye. The fox howled in pain.  
Yukina stared horrified. Hiei put a comforting arm around his sister shoulders as she burst into tears as on the screen Yomi burned out Youko's eyes the fox's howls of pain ring through everyone's ears. Kuwabara suddenly jumped to his feet tears streaming down his cheeks. " Yomi you basted." He yelled.  
" Kuwabara. I couldn't have said it better myself. " Hiei said flames of fury blazing in his eyes. " Yomi is a basted and he is going to pay."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Whoa. Did Hiei just complement Kuwabara? Will Yomi pay for what he's done and will do to Youko? What about Hiei? Is he going to live or not? Please review.  
Woodsmaster 


	12. The Foxes

Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter finely. Hope you like it.  
Woodsmaster

* * *

Youko sat on the cold stone floor of the holding cell. He knew it was a holding cell by the smell. Even thou he couldn't see it. He knew there was a small cot to the right of him and a door with a small-bared window to his left. He may have been blinded but he wasn't going to let that stop he from escaping of he could. He was determined to get out of the hell he was thrown back into.

* * *

Koenma knew that the only way he was going to get Kurama out of Yomi's clutches was of he bought Youko's parents back. If Firefox and Icicle couldn't get Kurama out one could. For the two of them were almost unstoppable when it can to protecting they're only remaining child.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were all ready themselves for what they knew could be the last time they ever saw they're friend. Well Yukina and Botan were watching the boys sadly from the couch. When Koenma suddenly appeared with two fox demon and they look pissed beyond believe. One the male had golden hair, which at the moment seem to be made of pure fire, his golden eyes blazing with fury. The other fox, the female, had silver hair much like Youko but with a blue tint, her blue white eyes were as hard as ice. Hiei knew that these two were not to be messed with. Yusuke flinched from the pure power they seemed to generate. Kuwabara was slowly backing away from the two. Botan didn't move in inch knowing that the two foxes were pissed. Yukina whimpered terrified of the two foxes she remembered from legend. Hiei hearing his sister's cries turned toward her, then carefully put himself between her and two foxes. "Firefox, Icicle can you two please tone it down a bet. "Baton asked softly. Firefox looked at his wife who nodded. Then closed his eyes for a moment lowering his ki, his wife Icicle doing the same. "Thanks." Botan said.  
"Your welcome." Icicle said in a voice as soft and sweet as an angle's.

* * *

Youko heard the door open and the voice of one of his guards' hiss, " Get up we're leaving." Youko got to his feet weakly and then just stood there as the guard tied a peace of rope around his wrists and led him out of the holding cell, down the hall, then out of the castle, and into the mountains behind it.

* * *

Well there you go. The next chapter should be up soon, until then bye.  
Woodsmaster 


	13. Firefox, Icicle, and Youko

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter is here.  
Woodsmaster

* * *

"Koenma why are Firefox and Icicle here?" Botan asked.  
"I'm glad you asked Botan. They're here because they're the only ones who can find Kurama." Koenma answered.  
"Why are they the only ones? We can find him by ourselves." Kuwabara said.  
Firefox took three steps forward, grabbed Kuwabara by his shirt collar, lifting him clean off the floor and slammed him into the walk, then hissed in his ear, "You might be able to find him, dead, but even if you're lucky enough to find him alive you will never be able to get him out alive if you even get out alive. You wouldn't be able to get out alive if you even got in alive."  
"Who do you think you are?" Yusuke said, "Get your hands off my friend." Firefox dropped Kuwabara and turned to Yusuke.  
"Listen, he didn't mean to ... to... to..." Yukina shuttered.  
"To what?" Firefox said sharply. Yukina jumped back away from him. Hiei pulled his sword with lighting fast speed. "You touch her and you'll regret it." Hiei sneered his sword inches from Firefox's throat. Hiei's glare didn't slip even when a wave of pain laced through his skull.  
"Firefox we don't have time for this. If he can make you use the fire fox only god knows what he can do to your son." Icicle said.  
"The fire fox, you control the fire fox." Yukina said backing away from Firefox into the wall, "Stay away from me." Hiei looked at his sister wondering what had scared her. "Stay away from me." Yukina said softly inching away along the wall.  
"What is the fire fox?" Yusuke asked.  
"The fire fox is only one of the most feared demons in the whole Makai. It's just as powerful as the black dragon." Icicle explained. Hiei winced as the pain lacing though his skull increased.

* * *

Youko wasn't ready for the sudden stop and stumbled forward a few steps. His guard shoved him backward where he started to fall back down the mountainside he'd just climbed but the guard pulled him forward again by his wrists forcing him to fall straight on his face sending pain racing through it. His eyes burned like they were made of fire. Youko couldn't help but cry out. "What's the matter little fox can't take the heat." Youko heard his guard sneer. Youko pulled himself back up so he was sitting. "We've not there yet so get your lazy but up." His guard hissed. Youko got to his feet slowly and followed his guard along a path he couldn't see, to a small cave where his guard put an iron collar around his neck and forced him into the cave, then rolled a huge boulder over the entrance, locking Youko inside the cave which was only three feet by five with a low hanging ceiling. Youko knew has he listened the guard walk away that he would ten to one die in this cave. Alone, blinded, hurt, and bleeding.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. Next chapter should be longer I hope.  
Woodsmaster 


	14. Youko's Pain

Author's Note: Ello, I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but for not doing so, I'm going to make this chapter worth the wait.

(Torture) thoughts

* * *

Youko lay in the cold, damp; cave curled in a tight ball, praying for something he thought he'd never pray for. Death. The bitter cold air of the mountains filled the tiny cave, making the fox shiver, and curl up even tighter. Not knowing that in just a few minutes the cave he was in was going to change.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Firefox, and Icicle left the temple soon after the fox's arrival. The group was quickly making its way through the forest that surrounded Yomi's castle. Not one of them knew that Yukina had followed them until Hiei saw her standing in the bushes just a few feet behind Kuwabara. "Yukina." Hiei said softly, making everyone turn to stare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help." Yukina said.

Hiei looked at her and said, "All right. Just be careful okay."

"I will." She answered.

Firefox looked Yukina up and down and said, "How can she help?"

"She happens to be my little sister and in expert healer." Hiei snapped. Firefox just stared at him and nodded.

* * *

Youko suddenly felt something grab his wrists and ankles and turn him so he was lying on his stomach. He felt the cave lengthen and the things that held him pull to his full height. (What's happening? What are these things?) A loud scrapping sound seemed to fill the cave. (What is that?) Then Youko felt a heavy pressure on his back. Oh god, oh god, no, no not that, Youko thought, as the pressure increased. He gasped for breath as it increased even more, and moaned in pain as he felt his back brake. Before he passed out. He never saw the huge bolder that had crushed his back and legs retreat back into the ceiling of the cave.

* * *

Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.

Woodsmaster


	15. Finding Youko

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 15 is here.

* * *

Firefox sniffed the air, catching the scent of his son he ran off ahead of the group, who quickly followed. The golden haired fire fox came to a stop in front of a blocked off cave. "What do you think is in there?" Kuwabara asked.

Firefox looked at him like he was crazy, "You can't smell it?" the big fox asked.

"Smell what?" Kuwabara said.

"The blood." Hiei snarled.

"Who's?" Kuwabara started only to be, cut off by Hiei's scream as another wave the pain laced through his head.

"We have to get in and get him out fast." Hiei gasped between deep breathes.

"Hiei your hurt." Yukina said kneeing down beside her brother, who was on his knees. Icicle turned to Firefox and both of them seem to come to a silent agreement. The two foxes moved to stand side by side and raised they're right hands in unison. They began to mutter something under their breath. The whole group jumped as a twisting, twirling, beam of ice and fire slammed into the rock shattering it in mere seconds. Within the cave lay the bloody, battered from the once great silver fox known as Youko Kurama.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review. Next chapter well be up soon.


	16. Trouble

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 16.

* * *

As the group reached the temple Youko started changing back into Kurama. "Oh no" Botan said. "Put him down." Hiei who was carrying the fox looked up at Botan as if to ask "Why" but immediately put Youko down upon seeing the look on Botan's face. Yusuke turned and was about to ask Botan "Why and what was going on." but stopped as she started to explain. "Yukina can you heal him?" Yukina nodded and began heal the injured fox as Botan continued explaining, "If he transforms back to Kurama now it will kill him. That why I stopped you and asked Yukina to heal him." Everyone nodded, even thou Firefox and Icicle didn't know what Botan meant by transforms back to Kurama.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I know I'm making the chapters really short but I hope you all understand that with school and all the crap happening at home the chapters are going to be short for awhile. Sorry, but because their so short I may be updating almost everyday until this story is done.


	17. Kurama's Healing, Hiei Healed

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Yukina looked up and sadly said that she had done all she could, there were tears in her eyes. "I can't do anything more. I've healed his eyes to the best of my abilities. His back is healed completely, along with the other injuries, but he might never regain his sight."

Hiei closed his eyes, (I might die soon but as long as I'm alive I swear I'll help you, Kurama. I swear it.) Opening his eyes Hiei realize Icicle was staring at him. "Hn." He said looking at her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute outside." Icicle said softly.

"Hn." Hiei said as he walked reluctantly out of the temple after looking one last time at his fox.

"Hiei, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask away."

"Would you take care of my son?"

"Kurama, of course."

"Thank you, and in return I'll heal you." Icicle said as she placed a hand over the Jagan, a soft blue light surrounding it, as she murmured softly under her breath. Hiei felt a sharp pain in his Jagan quickly followed by comforting warmth. "Lets go back inside, I have a feeling you are wanted." Icicle said as she finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter up soon.


	18. The Bond

Author's Note: Next chapter is here.

* * *

Hiei walked into the room where Kurama was, to find the fox sitting up staring at the wall. " Kurama." Hiei said softly. The fox turned his head so that he was now staring at Hiei even thou Hiei knew that Kurama wasn't seeing a thing. Hiei watched as Kurama turned into the redheaded boy he had come to love as a brother, but it was Youko who he loves with all his soul. 

" I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Firefox said softly as he left the room.

Hiei looked straight into Kurama green eyes and said something that they both knew the meaning of, " If you won't I will." Kurama nodded and then repeated the saying, " If you won't I will." Making an everlasting bond between them. A bond of trust, a bond of truth, a bond of love, a bond that will never be broken.

* * *

Author's Note: The End. 


End file.
